


Your Absence

by Chibi_Taan_89



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), M/M, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), season 4 setting/spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_Taan_89/pseuds/Chibi_Taan_89
Summary: Keith was acting way to distant then his usual self. Lance and the others all noticed it of course. But there was something Lance knew more then the others…





	Your Absence

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries..AGAIN...and AGAIN no Beta...  
> i tried to help myself this time with Italian but my translator went crazy on me so i gave up XD I need to write in Italian apparently >,>'''
> 
> Well..my feels are broken ;A;  
> im sorry i just had to..its been days since i started it and today i finished it~ ehhh  
> please enjoy!!!!! <3

Keith was acting way to distant then his usual self. Lance and the others all noticed it of course. But there was something Lance knew more then the others...  
For start...he knew about his conversation with Keith some time ago with the 'one to many paladin' and knew this maybe was one of the reasons he was bothered.

Well...maybe

Even tho Keith wasn't the most talkative person around he knew, deep down, that if he questioned a little further maybe some answers will come out of him.

 

-can't we just talk?-

Lance's voice broke the silence that fell into the practice room, Keith was working out right now. They were the only two inside and Lance did find it a bit awkward to why Keith always trained alone..but then again..he was the loner... it's how Keith functioned. Or he seemed to function. Deep down he was just forcing himself to back away from people just to avoid getting hurt.

He accepted Shiro tho. Lance still had a bit of a hard time swallowing that, but he had to keep his mouth shut. The relationship between him and Keith wasn't exactly the same as with Shiro. Plus he didn't want to anger the red paladin, knowing how easy angered Keith could be.

-what? Talk about what?-

-mmh...maybe your behavior... ya' know the whole team is noticing...-

-i don't want to talk about it...-

-i know Shiro gave you an Ok on your training but...-

-enough Lance... I don't need a lecturing from you too...-

He banged his hand on the wall making Lance back a little. It was really strange for Keith to act like that in front of him. They didn't have the usual relationship as before anymore. Yes they snapped at each other a lot. Nobody could deny that, but never at the point of raising their voice in anger like this.

-im not scolding Keith..i just want to talk... I ..want you to talk to me...-

The red paladin didn't answer him. He just stood there in silence looking at the wall, then his eyes moved to look back at his companion and softened his expression just to ease Lance of his worries.

-i..sorry..i didn't want to snap.. you know.. a bit of stress!!-

-buddy..you know we are here for you right?- he wanted to add more

He wanted Keith to know he was here for him. Even tho his ego will never allow some smutty romance and nor will Keith's stuck up attitude too, but both of them knew what the other meant.

-i know... sorry I just need a shower..maybe later come to my room...to talk...-

He spoke quietly, barely a whisper, but Lance could hear it. Only a gentle nod and Keith was already leaving the practice room with Lance still standing there all alone now.

 

Allura was worried for Keith too, just as much as Shiro... but lately Keith wasn't feeling like sharing some feelings with the black paladin, or any other of his teammates. Shiro didn't seem like his normal self and looked more serious then usual. He just didn't want to bother his leader with useless feelings.

Lance knocked on his door and found no reply. Indeed Keith was in his room, but with his head far far gone from the room itself. 

He was looking at his blade unsure what do think of all he found out about his past. Even if it was just a little, it was still something.

-Keith...buddy are you in there?-

Keith finally snapped out of it and realized his companion was on the other side of the door. He answered telling him to come in just as much Lance did as soon as he heard his voice.

 

It was all a blur. 

Lance didn't even know how it all came to this. They started talking like their usual but ended up arguing louder and louder. If someone was passing outside of Keith's room they would have heard a looot of loud yelling. Tho loud mouths bashing at each other for their own stubbornness.

But like Lance and Keith didn't predict it..things happen, and some times change the turn of events.

Lance was now on top of Keith, sucking gently at his ear as the red paladin couldn't contain a moan of pleasure.  
It was so typical for them to end up in a heated making out session out of the blue. And this is exactly how their relationship changed in few months now. The lack of Lance's self confidence and Shiro's disappearance made the two of them grow stronger together as they filled each others empty space. They found comfort and helped themselves grow stronger together.

They had another good reason to fight and survive. Both of them for each other ..and for the others. For their common goal to save the universe from the Galra and regain peace thru the galaxies. 

 

Yes..indeed it was a hard task, but they both knew they could do it if they all stick together. It both of them stick together...  
They knew sex wasn't the only solution in this situation, but right now they needed each others warmth and connection, that everything else is pointless now.

-L..Lance I..-

-what is it mullet? What do you want?-

-s..stop...-

-what is it?-

His hand moved over to his stomach, tickling him, as Keith was flat on his back, Lance smirking on top of him. He blushed and turned his face over to the side, giving more space to Lance to dig his teeth into his bare neck.

-c..call me whatever you want... but don't use that name now.. not riiight now...-

His cheeks turned even more red, making Lance want to bite those rosy cheeks that were showing signs of weakness. 

Keith could be so adorable if only his ego would allow him, but then again both of them wouldn't have this type of relationship if it wasn't for his attitude.. and Lance's.

-ok so tell me mister grumpy pants..what do you want me to call you?-

Keith arched his back buckling his hips onto Lance as the others hand moved lower, over his crotch touching gently, earning sweet reactions from him.

-..heh..pretty boy Lance doesn't have an idea..?-

Now both of them were chuckling underneath their chins as finally some of the foreplay stopped.

The blue paladins fingers toyed with the zipper of Keith's pants, making it slow and almost agonizing for the other to bare with this. 

-i will give you one or two ideas now of what we are going to do!!-

-t..then hurry up big mouth!!! I’m impatient!-

He buckled up his hips again, against Lance's crotch, making the other one jump in surprise. He had to admit he wasn't expecting that, but an impatient Keith was surely a sight rare to see. He was always so hot headed and ready to jump into every situation. So even for Lance, that was good at dealing with him, this was a rare sight.

Finally he decided to loosen up a bit of frustration for Keith as he unzipped his pants and unbuckled his belt.

-how are we... you know...-

-just... like this... im ok!-

Keith spread his legs, as soon as Lance pushed his pants down on the floor, releasing them from the material called jeans, leaving him only in boxers. Looking at Keith like that made Lance's member twitch in his own pants as now they were becoming really irritating and needed to get off.

-y..you sure..? I mean..i don't mind but.. we need to...ya' know both...-

-im ok Lance...stop thinking so much about it...i want to remember this until the next time I come back from a mission..and you do too-

Lance couldn't control himself so much anymore, all his self cool was slowly crumbling looking at how honest and spread in front of him Keith was right now.  
So willing..so ready.

It took moments to get rid of all the clothes on them, while Lance was still a bit unsure to why he wanted him to top, but he couldn't complain. He loved to take Keith especially from behind when he was a moaning mess, groaning and drooling in the mattress, not knowing what his name was anymore.

Keith had a different kink, he liked to tease Lance and look at him all smudged and arrogant as he slowly crumbled his ego and made him beg for more. Both of them had an erotic side to their sexual desires and they were happy indeed knowing they could fulfill each others fantasy.

It didn't matter to them who was the dominant one as long as they received that part of heat they longed for.

 

His fingers moved in and out slowly inside of Keith's tight ring of muscle spreading him gently, making sure not to hurt the other before something much bigger then two digits entered him.

Keith kept gripping the sheets, head pushing backwards as the other worked splendidly on his lower part. He was growing impatient now because the friction the other one was giving him wasn't enough anymore. He loved Lance's fingers but sometimes he just wanted to take things faster and now was one of those times.

-L..Lance...-

Lance moved closer to Keith, the other taking advantage of this to wrap his hand around Lance's neck moving him closer, sealing their lips together. This made Lance push his fingers deeper inside Keith, the red paladin jumped in surprise at the sudden intrusion. They kissed for a while now, licking and nibbling each others lips, Lance grinning in between butterfly kisses as he pushed a third finger inside.

-L..Lance...-

-yes yes grumpy...i know-

His fingers moved faster now earning sweet, sweet moans from Keith every time he pushed back inside. 

-i need...you... I can't...stop...-

Lance didn't want to hurt Keith, he knew a good preparation was needed, they used lube as much as they could but Keith wasn't stretched that much. 

-i need to prepare you...-

-i can't wait that long.. I really need you...-

How could Lance just ignore that? When Keith was begging so nicely and willingly. He still had that strike of self control to stop his actions and untangled himself from Keith's embrace. He moved lower, trailing wet kisses over Keith's chest, nibbling at his nipples, before going further down on his navel, pushing his tongue slightly.

-y..your killing me Lance...what...-

-just a bit more...you said you wanted to remember this right? Well you will-

This time Lance wanted to take it slow. Their usual sex was always a bit rough and rushed, as both of them needed heat, this time he wanted it to last longer so they could properly remember each others shape, each scent...every inch of their bodies. He knew Keith will be going to another mission and who knows when will he be back. 

He wanted Keith to remember this slow sex and love it every time he thought about it. He wanted him to dream about this every night as he goes to sleep all alone in his room.   
His tongue darted out licking the tip of Keith's cock, savoring the flavor, slowly wrapping his tongue around it, playfully licking it like a cat.

-s..stop..ah...im going to...-

With the other free hand Lance gripped the base of his erection, not wanting the other to finish to soon. His right hand moved on his chest, pinching one of his nipples making Keith groan again.

-j..just..hurry.... im going insane...-

-you are insane hot head....-

Lance smirked licking the tip again teasing him, looking straight at the others eyes noticing Keith couldn't bare with it. It was to much.   
And the fact that Lance was looking at him the whole time while licking his member wasn't making things easier.

-but I think we both are insane so..i can't argue...-

Lance's mouth finally swallowed him completely, wet tongue around his cock, leaving no space for Keith to respond to that sentence. He could feel the warmth oh his mouth all over as he shivered tempting himself to thrust further into his lovers mouth. Lance wouldn't mind of course, he never minded when Keith lost his composure because of him, but tonight they are taking it slow, so he needed to be patient..and wait.

He moved his head faster now, bobbing up and down, leaving wet traces of saliva all over his lovers erection. It was a sight to see for Keith as his own arousal disappeared between those pink lips he loved so much. Lance was skilled at using his mouth for other things apart talking, and its one of those thinks Keith loved the most.   
Lance on his knees, getting him off, as his hands lost themselves in those brown lock of hair, face being pushed to the side only to see his cock bump into his cheek every time he thrust his hips forward. This time it was Lance who was leading this game and Keith didn't have a word in it. He wanted to push his hands forward to reach for his face but Lance pinched his nipple again, shocking Keith and making his hips push forward.

The blue paladin almost chocked at that sudden movement while he released his cock from his mouth, making it slip out, leaving saliva traces all over his chin and hand.

-how was that...?-

The grin on Lance's face made it obvious for Keith that he was only testing his patience and endurance and that part of this foreplay game was already over.

-nice use of that big mouth of yours...-

Indeed Lance would usually snap at that or just remark back, but this time he just let is slip, not wanting to loose the atmosphere in the room. His hand moved up and down on Keith's member, already leaking of precum, and his saliva. It was making loud wet sounds, red paladin swallowing his saliva in anticipation.

-i think your desperate enough!!-

-enough of this already....-

Keith finally made a move and turned the situation on his side when he managed to push Lance on the bed, back facing the mattress.  
Now Lance was a bit confused at the sudden urge of control in Keith, but he did tease him maybe a little to much this time, so it was just fair for Keith to want to take his control back.

-your taking things so slow...and I really love the love kisses and everything..but you know what I want...-

He spoke, stroking his member fast, making sure Lance's eyes were glued on him this time. He couldn't wait any longer and the more Lance teased him the more restless he became.

-you want a piece of Lance? I don't blame you...who doesn't?-

Ok so Keith did laugh at that. The fact that Lance was still in the mood to crack jokes at a time like that was amazing, but its Lance ...so of course everything was possible... even this.

-yeah yeah!! I know lover boy...just shut up and let me take over..-

He popped the lube bottle open and poured some of the cold substance on th palm of his hand before stroking his lover again this time making sure Lance kept quiet and entertained. Indeed Lance was lost in the friction of the others hand on his cock to realize Keith was slowly inching closer and closer to his cock before licking the tip.  
He could feel the precum on the tip of his erection, salty and minty because of the lubricant, as he slowly sucked on it and moved back up

-next tiiime~

Keith licked his lips in front of Lance before resuming position on top of him and slowly pushing himself down on his lovers cock.

-aaah...man...s...so good...-

It was so warm and tight around his erection while Keith just pushed lower and lower to have him completely inside of him. His face was telling him how much did he like the feeling of being filled by his lover. His mouth slightly open and his hand trembling with excitement made Lance move his hips a little bit to earn more moans from Keith.  
His head moved forward facing Lance again and chuckling slightly at the others lust filled face right now.

-it feels...so good..Lance...-

-yea....great..your great..this feels..s..so perfect!!-

Keith's hands moved over his chest, trying to find the right position to finally move as he was trying to balance himself, knees resting on the mattress next to Lance's hands.  
After the small pause Keith resumed moving bouncing up and down on Lance with his hands, pressed against his chest, making sure his lover wouldn't move or just try to work on his own. But Lance had other ideas instead, his hips moving up every time Keith pulled back up to smack against his ass fast and hard. 

Keith saw stars when Lance did that and each thrust was faster and faster, slowing down on his own movements. When Lance's hands finally reached for his hips Keith found himself helpless as his lover moved on his own this time slamming hard inside of him.

-L..Lance... I...im...-

-i know..i know...-

Before he could add anything else, Lance flipped them over again pulling out of Keith and turning him around so his ass was sticking out for him.  
He pushed back inside of his lover, groaning loud at the feeling of those muscles squeezing around him once again. His right hand moved on Keith's back caressing it gently, making sure the red paladin adjusted to this position when he finally started to move.

-ah..L..Lanc..c.e... soo deep.. deep...-

Indeed one of the reasons why Lance loved this position was because he could hit the right spot easier and because Keith became a loud mess every time he slammed inside of him. This was one of those sights he wanted to film on video and watch over and over at night when they were separated. It was a gorgeous and erotic sight of Keith he and only he could see. Nobody else was allowed to.

-i love it..when your on your knees like this....-

-ah...aah...nnhh...hurry...im...ahh...-

Keith's hand moved on his own erection now stroking fast with every thrust Lance made faster and faster. He moved his angle a little bit to the right trying to find that sweet spot inside of his lover and after few more thrust he could hear him moan underneath him. His voice was muffled by the cushions but he knew that he found the right spot because Keith’s body trembled underneath him. His knees were weakening now and it was a hard job to maintain balance, Lance still not stopping his movements. He tried to keep Keith steady on his knees, hands gripping his hips before he slammed one hard time inside of him. He knew Keith was close..he felt it.. 

-p..please Lance...im..s..so close...-

-I want you to feel this.. Keith..i need you to remember me...!!-

-I will..i am...ahh L..Lance....-

He squeezed his muscles around his cock making it hard for Lance to move faster but he didn't stop, he hit that spot over and over again digging his nails into his hips to keep him steady as he felt his climax close.

Keith kept stroking himself, hand moving up and down around his shaft, waiting..needing his release soon. He could feel Lance was close..his thrusts were starting to feel erratic and his voice was lost in his own cursing under his chin.

With one final squeeze Lance lost it and stopped his movements, filling Keith with his seed, breathing loud. Keith came moments later with a final stroke, cuming all over the mattress, dirtying the sheets underneath him.

-ah...I..i came inside...sorry...-

.n..no..its just... like I wanted it.. don't worry!-

They kept in that position a little bit longer before Keith's knees finally weakened completely and fell down on the bed, Lance still inside of him. They laid there in each others embrace still filling each other with their warmth before Lance finally decided to pull out and grab some tissues from the cupboard. His finger found its way down Keith's spine again and moved lower and lower now reaching for his ass once more before pushing in, trying to clean the seed inside of him. Keith's hand moved back stopping Lance's movements before he could do anything else.

-d..don't..leave it like this a little bit more...-

-b..but I need to..-

-i know..just.. leave it...pass me a tissue...-

So Lance obeyed and gave Keith a tissue so he could clean himself, throwing away the dirty tissue that hit the floor.

-we made a mess....-

Lance looked over at the bed sheets and their clothes all over the floor and bed, then looked back at Keith that didn't seem to mind it too much.

-it feels..just a bit more like a room now...-

Now that he thought about it..his room was usually so empty all the time..he didn't have many belongings so the room itself felt like a lonely place to be.   
When Lance was in the room with him tho, it didn't feel all that lonely. Lance leaned over on Keith and kissed his cheek, making Keith turn bright red at that. It was like Lance was trying to comfort him or something...strange even for him.

When Lance realized what he did he immediately pulled away and turned around covering his naked body with the blankets, face crimson red.   
The red paladin smiled at that and turner around tugging his hand around Lance's waist.

-w..what..?-

-just for a bit..ok? Let me stay like this...-

How could Lance object to that? It was the ideal moment he was waiting for. Keith snuggled next to him, hand around him like a cute little puppy looking for affection and love.  
He couldn't stop his hand from caressing his head gently, realizing unfortunately that Keith was slowly falling asleep.

He will probably deny all of this tomorrow or just blame it on him being exhausted. His sleepy face made Lance smile and lean back on the pillows behind him. He loved this atmosphere.. sometimes after sex they don't always have time for cuddles. Most of the times they are just to busy with training or just missions so they either sleep it off immediately or just rush out of the room like two strangers would do. 

 

Lance didn't even suspect that this night would be one of his last nights sleeping soundly next to the person he cherished the most. 

He never suspected he would find out Keith was leaving the team for a long term mission with the Mamora and his cute and pouty face wouldn't be around for his amusement.

 

Lance loved to tease Keith..and Keith loved to rile up Lance too. It was a complicated relationship but non of them complained.   
Non of them wanted to make it complicated.. even after Lance found out about Keith leaving..he still tried to act like an adult and brush it off as a “it won't be long and we will see each other again” and Keith doing the same. 

He didn't want to admit the pain in his chest and the empty void that will re open once Keith walks out of that door. Keith didn't want to admit it either... both of them had their egos and bad personalities to blame.. 

 

-s..so...i will see you ...soon right?-

-yeah... we shall see each other soon...-

They shake hands and smile at each other, not knowing who's smile was saddest at the moment. 

 

The facade they pulled off in front of the others didn't make to much effect since non of them believed it but they all kept silent because both of them knew..words now wouldn’t help.

They needed to follow their hearts. Keith needed to follow his own path.. even if it meant for him to leave the team and Lance. He just needed to...  
He promised him... he promised he will get back alive..so all Lance had to do is wait..and soon he will once again embrace his lover and argue with the most precious person in his life.

 

Because everything...come to an end...eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> well...again i say...im sorry for my English...i really am trying to get back in shape T_T  
> but i have a small announcement..   
> i will be taking a small Hiatus from my fics now (work related and just Holly day and real life issues No biggie tho) i won't be posting for at least...2 months? maybe..i hope i will update something but still i don't think it will be ...  
> but i won't give up on Voltron 8D I will keep writing because its so fun XD plus i love to practice..one day i will be able to write good fics (i hooope) ehehe
> 
> find me on Tumblr :http://801sin-namonroll.tumblr.com/


End file.
